knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixed Feelings
|quest=Mixed Feelings questline |translation= }} Mixed Feelings is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 22.06.2018 Mixed Feelings event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Mixed Feelings questline. Story Tagline: "Set out to Mixed Feelings and get your emotions sorted out!" Geography Map areas: starting area (center), Grove of Curiosity area (NW), Happy Meadow (SW), Sad Heath area (NE), Valley of Rage area (SE). Structures: *'Storage' (center) *'McManus' *'Minister of Feelings' *'Mood Wheel' *'Emotions Counter' *'Path of Curiosity', unlocks the Grove of Curiosity area **'Isabella' **'Royal Guest' x4 *'Happy Road', unlocks the Happy Meadow area **'Happy Dwarf' x4 *'Gates of Sadness', unlocks the Sad Heath area **'Sad Dwarf' **'Circus Dwarves', Agri Dwarf, Doctor of Botany, Scabbler Dwarf *'Gates of Rage', unlocks the Valley of Rage area Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Mcmanus.png|'McManus' File:Minister of feelings.png|'Minister of Feelings' File:Mood wheel.png|'Mood Wheel' File:Emotions counter.png|'Emotions Counter' File:Path of curiosity.png|'Path of Curiosity' File:Isabella.png|'Isabella' File:Royal guest 3 female.png|'Royal Guest' File:Happy road.png|'Happy Road' File:Happy dwarf house.png|'Happy Dwarf' File:Gates of sadness.png|'Gates of Sadness' File:Sad dwarf.png|'Sad Dwarf' File:Circus dwarves.png|'Circus Dwarves' File:Agri dwarf mixed feelings.png|'Agri Dwarf' File:Doctor of botany.png|'Doctor of Botany' File:Scabbler dwarf.png|'Scabbler Dwarf' File:Gates of rage.png|'Gates of Rage' Resources: special resources are Devouring Plant (with Storm of Emotions ), Iron (NW+NE), Gold (SW+SE), Energy tree. Georesources: none. File:Map_mixed_feelings_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_mixed_feelings_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_mixed_feelings_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_mixed_feelings_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Hilos2018.png|??? Event articles |-|McManus= }} The McManus is a structure in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. For the character, see McManus the magician. Tagline: "The magician that mixed up spells. Speak with him and he'll help you make the Feelings' Potion." Upgrading McManus to stage 2 gives the message "...". Upgrading McManus to stage 3 gives the message "...", enables the production function and access to the Minister of Feelings. |-|Minister of Feelings= }} The Minister of Feelings is a structure in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "Speak with him to find out how the citizens of Mixed Feelings lost sleep." Upgrading Minister of Feelings to stage 2 enables access to the Path of Curiosity. Upgrading Minister of Feelings to stage 3 enables access to the Emotions Counter, allowing it to be taken home. |-|Gates= }} The Gates are structures in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "Path of Curiosity. Hmm, I wonder why such a curious grove is called the Grove of Curiosiy... Curious indeed!", "Happy Road. Weee! This is the happiest place in the whole Kingdom. Well, after my Estate, of course!", "Gates of Sadness. If there is an appropriate place for sadness, it's here.", "Gates of Rage. This place is making me so angry, my face hurts from frowning!" Completing Path of Curiosity unlocks the Grove of Curiosity area. Path of Curiosity can be accessed after upgrading Minister of Feelings to stage 2. Completing Happy Road unlocks the Happy Meadow area. Happy Road can be accessed after upgrading Isabella to stage 2. Completing Gates of Sadness unlocks the Sad Heath area. Gates of Sadness can be accessed after upgrading Isabella to stage 2. Completing Gates of Rage unlocks the Valley of Rage area. |-|Isabella= }} The Isabella is a structure in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "The Queen's friend. She won't talk to you until she studies all the fresh gossip. Will help make the Elixirs and the Thread of Love after the upgrade." Upgrading Isabella to stage 2 gives the message "...", enables the production function and access to the Happy Road and Gates of Sadness. |-|Royal Guest= }} The Royal Guests are structures in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "Gossipers of the kingdom gather here to comfortably discuss all the latest rumors.", "The local starlet that has something to say. Upgrade the guest to get Fresh Gossip." Upgrading each Royal Guest to stage 2 gives a message "Those ants, they control everything here! I fact I didn't end up with an Ant City because I wanted it: smart ants decided on this type of community long before and since then they have been overseeing each and every decision made by humans.", and enables the collection of a reward: 1 Fresh Gossip , 1 Golden Hand, Makeup Collection. |-|Happy Dwarf= }} The Happy Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "Was so happy and jumpy, he broke the roof of his house.", "You have to be careful with him, otherwise he will start jumping with joy again, and his home will collapse." Upgrading each Happy Dwarf to stage 2 gives the message "I was jumping with joy so high that I even made a hole in the ceiling! But I am so happy anyway! Can there be anyone sad now, like really? Just look around! Yahooo!". Upgrading each Happy Dwarf to stage 3 gives the message "...", and enables the collection of a reward: 1 Tranquillity Crystal , 2 Golden Hand, Toys Collection. |-|Sad Dwarf= }} The Sad Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "A dwarf that hasn't smiled in years. Ask his friends how to cheer him up." Upgrading Sad Dwarf to stage 2 gives the message "...", and enables access to the Circus Dwarves. Upgrading Sad Dwarf to stage 3 ... ??? |-|Sad Dwarf advisors= }} The Circus Dwarves, Agri Dwarf, Doctor of Botany, Scabbler Dwarf are structures in the temporary travel location Mixed Feelings. Tagline: "...", "...", "...", "..." Upgrading each of the structures to stage 3 gives a message, enables access to the next structure, and leaves behind a treasure chest containing: , , , 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 1 Amber Potion, 1 Emerald, collection items (Butterflies Collection, Gambling Collection, Girly Collection, Flowers Collection, Postal Collection, Zodiac Collection). *Circus Dwarves: "..." *Agri Dwarf: "..." *Doctor of Botany: "..." *Scabbler Dwarf: "..." |-|???= ??? |-|Location clearing reward= Adventure in the world of emotions! Get additional rewards for clearing the land. You automatically get a reward for every 5% of land cleared. The clearing reward is only available 7 days. Notes Category:Locations